


Sobre primeras citas y por qué no hay que escuchar a Nagisa y a Gou

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: AO3 1 Million, First Dates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako le acomoda la corbata y puede ver sobre su hombro como, detrás del chico, Nagisa se tapa la boca con las dos manos intentando no reír. Rei debe seguir en la cocina, preparando algo que ya le advirtieron no va a tener verdel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre primeras citas y por qué no hay que escuchar a Nagisa y a Gou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



Mako le acomoda la corbata y puede ver sobre su hombro como, detrás del chico, Nagisa se tapa la boca con las dos manos intentando no reír. Rei debe seguir en la cocina, preparando algo que ya le advirtieron no va a tener verdel.

—Listo —dice Mako, separándose de él con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

—¡Haru! ¡Te ves increíble! —exclama Nagisa, aplaudiendo un poco.

Rei asoma la cabeza desde la cocina y asiente con aprobación, dándole pulgares arriba.

—Se ve muy apuesto, Haruka-senpai —concuerda el chico, para luego volver a su puesto.

Haru se revuelve un poco, sintiéndose ridículo.

Esta no fue su idea. Él quería ir al acuario, dar un par de vueltas por la playa y luego comer algo en el muelle, pero cuando Gou escuchó su idea comenzó a regañarlo, diciéndole que no iba a permitir que llevara a su hermano a una cita tan poco romántica. Nagisa estuvo de acuerdo con ella y entre los dos, con ayuda de Makoto y Rei, les arreglaron la velada.

No está muy cómodo con todo esto, pero Gou le dijo que todo pondría a Rin muy feliz y Haru quiere que Rin sea feliz, así que… Bueno, supone que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios. Pueden ir otro día al acuario.

El timbre suena y tanto Nagisa como Rei comienzan a dar vueltas desesperadas por la casa, sin saber dónde meterse. Mako suspira, resignado, para luego agarrar por el cuello de la camisa a ambos, desearle buena suerte a Haru y salir de la casa por el patio.

Por algún motivo las manos le sudan y eso es estúpido. Es decir, es Rin, lo ha visto mil veces, no hay por qué estar nervioso.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Rin, que lo mira algo sorprendido. El chico también está vestido elegante (aunque sin corbata) y Haru no puede evitar sentir que todo esto es ridículo. Pero si hace feliz a Rin…

—Hola —dice, desviando un poco la mirada.

—Um, hola.

—Pasa, la comida estará en unos minutos.

No puede sacarse de encima el sentimiento de que todo esto está _mal_ , pero ya todos le aseguraron que todo esto era lo más adecuado para una primera cita y, de todas formas, ya no puede echarse atrás.

Rin, sin embargo, no se ve mucho más cómodo que él.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta, porque Mako le dijo que eso era lo mejor para comenzar una conversación casual.

—¿Desde hace dos horas, cuando hablamos por última vez? —pregunta Rin, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. Haru no dice y expresa nada, porque no sabe qué decir a eso, pero Rin termina soltando un suspiro resignado, sentándose a la mesa—. Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?

—Hice pasta—suelta, lo cual no es del todo verdad. Hay pasta, sí, pero la hizo Rei, no él.

Rin lo mira extrañado.

—¿Pasta? ¿Nada de verdel?

Niega con la cabeza, sintiendo como la corbata lo ahoga un poco.

—No. No es adecuado para una cita… —comienza, para luego cerrar la boca de golpe.

Rin lo mira incrédulo, con la boca abierta y todo. Haru se muerde la lengua, porque no se suponía que dijera eso.

—Gou… —exclama Rin, molesto—. Ya me parecía raro que estuviera molestándome todo el camino del colegio hasta aquí. ¿Esto fue todo idea suya, verdad?

Guarda silencio por unos segundos, intentando sopesar sus opciones. Finalmente decide contarle la verdad a Rin porque según el panfleto que le dio Rei, en las relaciones uno tiene que ser sincero.

—Fue idea de Nagisa, pero Gou fue la que más la ayudó.

Rin pone los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú los escuchaste? ¿Desde cuándo escuchas a alguien?

—Gou dijo que no estarías feliz en una salida como cualquier otra y que creerías que no quiero tener una cita contigo. Y yo quiero que seas feliz y tener una cita contigo.

Su amigo (¿novio?) lo mira incrédulo unos segundos, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, cargada de algo que hace que a Haru le suden aún más las manos.

—Eres un idiota —dice Rin, negando con la cabeza—. Nagisa y Gou, para variar, están equivocados. Todo esto me parece estúpido y hubiese sido mucho más feliz, no lo sé, yendo al acuario y luego a comer al muelle.

—Ese era mi plan original —murmura Haru.

—Bueno, hubiese sido un buen plan. Además… yo… yo soy feliz contigo, así que…—Rin desvía la mirada y Haru no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

—¿Vas a llorar?

Rin bufa, para luego darle un golpe sin fuerza en el brazo.

—Eres un idiota.

Se miran sonriendo en silencio unos segundos y, de alguna forma, terminan besándose. No es nada como en las películas, donde las pasión los quema y esas cosas extrañas. No es fuego abrasador, ni llamaradas violentas.

Su amor por Rin es como el mar, más profundo de lo que cualquiera podría adivinar a simple vista. A veces es tormentoso y asusta, otras veces es calmo y se puede navegar tranquilamente por él. Pero siempre está ahí, inevitable para seguir viviendo.


End file.
